<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digestive Medicine by Mishti_Indigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289724">Digestive Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo'>Mishti_Indigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Fight (Webcomic), How to fight manwha, How to fight webtoon, Viral hit manwha, Viral hit webcomic, 싸움독학</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GL, Smut, Summer and Autumn are crushing on each other :P, f/f - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumi and Gaeul are starting to realize their true feelings...</p><p>Here it is! I'm finally done with the first chapter! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rumi &amp; Gaeul, Rumi/Gaeul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumi grabbed her pink scissor and looked into the mirror, it had been one month since Hobin had ruined her bangs during their "friend styles my hair"-video and the ends of her bangs still looked like hay straws. She knew that it was partially her own fault, she should've explained to Hobin how to properly use the hair straightener before allowing him to touch her hair, but still...he could've used his brain!</p><p>She'd tried to fix her hair many times, using different oils, leave-in conditioners and keratin treatments but nothing had worked and her bangs were still badly burnt and untameble. Rumi sighed and carefully pinched her bangs between her index and middle finger, she was going to give herself some blunt bangs and save herself some money by not going to the hairdresser. And although straight bangs could be difficult to pull of there was no going back- hopefully she would pull it off, after all she wasn’t just a makeup guru but also somewhat good at hair styling.  </p><p>With determination in her mind she brought the sharp scissor close to her bangs and slowly cut off the burnt strands inch by inch, the hair falling down on her lap. When she was done she looked at her reflection in the mirror and a gleeful smile spread across her lips, it didn’t look bad at all! Surprisingly the bangs brought out her eyes and accentuated her heart-shaped face, making her look somewhat cuter.</p><p>Excitement bubbled in her chest as she grabbed her Iphone to snap some pictures of her successful transformation, she was going to send the picture to Gaeul! After all, she was the one who had inspired her to get some bangs. Gaeul was a little firecracker, fierce and too adorable for her own good- and that made it extremely difficult to just leave her alone even though she knew that Gaeul didn’t really like her. In Geaul’s eyes she was just competition, a pretty girl that wanted to steal Hobin’s fickle attention away from her, which in itself was a ridiculous assumption- she’d never been interested in Hobin. Sure, she would tease Hobin sometimes but he was honestly just like a little brother to her, too clueless and naive not to tease.</p><p>Gaeul on the other hand wasn’t just like a little sister to her, which in itself confused her- all her life she’d put people in different boxes depending on what type of relationship she has with them but somehow she couldn’t quite put Gaeul in the<em> just friends</em>-box. Every time Gaeul was close to her, every time she touched her with her soft hands or simply gave her a cute cheeky smile, Rumi would feel this flutter in her stomach- a flutter that would spread through her body making her feel all warm inside. Her crush on Gaeul was a hopeless one she’d soon realized, and that’s why she had never bothered to try to explore it further.</p><p>Rumi yawned and stretched her arms above her head, she was feeling slightly tired after all the editing she had been doing all day but unfortunately she didn’t have time for a quick nap, she still had one more video to film. She lay down on her bed and put her legs up against the wall, looking up at pastel pink ceiling. What would Gaeul think of the picture? Would she think that the haircut was cute? Rumi felt a slight blush blossom in her cheeks as she imagined Gaeul smiling at her and reaching out to touch her hair. She pressed her palms against her heated cheeks trying to hide her face as embarrassment started growing in her chest, what was she doing? What would Gaeul think if she knew about her daydreaming?</p><p><em>Oh, what am I doing right now? Uhh, what if she thinks I tried to copy her! </em>Rumi groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, pressing her blushing face into the pillow as she waited for Gaeul’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“DAUGHTER, EAT YOUR DINNER!!”</p><p>“NO FATHER, I’M NOT HUNGRY!”</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU NEED NUTRITION, COME BACK YOU BRAT!”</p><p>“I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE FATHER!”</p><p>Gaeul sprints out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She presses her back against the door and groans, even though she loves her father sometimes he can be a little bit too intense, not quite understanding that she is a teenage girl and needs some space from time to time.</p><p>School had been exhausting, the bullies had been circling around her all day like hyenas and when they finally found her without company they’d attacked- one of the bullies slamming her into a locker. One of the bullies- a girl with too much filler in her lips finished the assault by stomping on her feet. Now her entire back was bruised and her feet hurt, she just wanted to lie down on the bed and take a nap- she was way too exhausted to sit down and have a chat with her dad about her shitty day.</p><p>After changing into her pyjamas she plopped down onto the bed and hugged her giant chicken plushie, the soft and fluffy fabric comforting against her sore body. Just as her eyes started growing heavier, she heard a light vibration coming from her Iphone. Turning to her right side she grabbed the cellphone and her eyes instantly lit up, the corners of her lips stretching into a wistful little smile.</p><p>{Chiiicken!! Hobin burnt my bangs so I cut it off! Here’s a pic :D} the message read, above was a picture of Rumi with her new bangs, a bright smile on her lips. Looking at the picture Gaeul felt a warm flutter spread through her chest- she hadn’t seen Rumi in a couple of days and seeing her now- after this really shitty day was comforting. Although she was close with both Hobin and Jiksae, Rumi was her only female friend and if she was honest with herself...her only true friend. She had always been somewhat of a tomboy, being friends with guys had always felt natural to her, in that sense being friends with Rumi- the ultimate girly girl was something new. Rumi was in many ways the complete opposite of her, she was popular, charismatic, calm-mannered and a natural flirt and social butterfly. She on the other hand was somewhat awkward, hot-tempered and often too honest- things that made it difficult to fit in amongst other girls and often made her the target of bullies. This was why she found her friendship with Rumi so surprising and refreshing, they were polar opposites yet when they were together, things just clicked- as if they were two puzzle parts made just for each other.</p><p><em>Ah she looks so cute, </em>Gaeul thought, wrapping her arms around her knees feeling all flustered and bubbly inside. Even though she loved spending time with Rumi, lately whenever they have been in close proximity to each other she has felt awkward and shy. When they met a couple of days ago Rumi had attacked her with a bear hug- wrapping her arms arounds her and pulling her tightly against her body. The sensation of having her left cheek pressed tightly against Rumi’s soft chest had felt like too much and her face had immideately blushed into a red tomato. Afterwards she had felt confused, why did she get that flustered from a simple hug? Rumi’s body against hers had felt intimate and...arousing, she’s never felt like that with anyone before, not even Hobin who was her current crush.</p><p>Gaeul contemplated what she should reply with, feeling shy and hesitant as if each word would magically expose her awkwardness and all the wild emotions inside of her to Rumi. <em>Maybe...’You look good’...no that sounds too nonchalant....hmm then maybe ‘You look so beautiful, it brings out your eyes’...no! That’s too intense- she’s going to think I have a crush on her’. </em>After pondering for quite some time she finally decides to reply with a simple: {You look cute, yellow-hair &lt;3}</p><p>It was simple and not too intense, Gaeul noted to herself before hugging her giant plushie again waiting for Rumi’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Next day after school</span>
</p><p>“Boss look! I edited your butt crack, hmm...should I censor your thighs too? Shuffling herself closer to Hobin, Gaeul put the laptop on Hobin’s thighs. It was 4 pm and they were sitting on the peronn outside the school entrance, the usually intense summer heat somewhat mellower today. The three usually met up after school to work on their Youtube channel and today was no different. The video Gauel was editing right now was part of their series “Training with master”, and it was about Hobin training at the dojang- Taehoon obviously being the master since he’d probably chase Hobin with a burning pitchfork if he ever dared to ask someone else to train him. The video had started of normal- Taehoon shouting out instructions in a stern voice, but as the training progressed Taehoon’s twisted mind decided to get playful with Hobin. Instead of simply showing Hobin how to move Taehoon decided to pick him up and carry him over his right shoulder, Hobin’s too big dobok-pants and boxer slipping off and exposing his buttcrack to the camera. Gaeul always ended up jiggling everytime she replayed that part while editing, she couldn’t for the life of her understand why Taehoon always gave boss such a hard time when he was so straightforward and nice towards her.   </p><p>“Ehh yeah censor that too!”, Hobin nearly shouted, the embarrasment and discomfort from seeing the still image of his exposed buttcrack clearly visible on his face. Finding his reddened face adorable Gaeul put one comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer, her thigh flush against his.</p><p>“Don’t worry boss, I’ll censor it”, Gaeul looked down, her own face reddening as she said the words. Even though she knew he liked Bomi, she couldn’t help but have crush on him- Hobin was just so different from other guys her age, he was brave, considerate, caring and mature, all the qualities that made her heart flutter profusely. But in the back of her mind she knew that this wouldn’t lead anywhere- Hobin was completely clueless about her subtle flirting and if he by any chance was aware of her feelings, he surely didn’t care enough to reciprocate them. But still...a part of her just couldn’t give up hope- maybe one day Hobin would notice her, after all lately he hadn’t mentioned Bomi that much.</p><p>“Urururu, is Hobin embarrassed?”, Rumi walks down the staircase, her bubbly energy so radiant that all three of them instantly turn their heads towards her direction. She sits down on the other side of Hobin and immidiately brings her hands up to pinch Hobin’s soft cheeks.</p><p>“Did Taehoon flirt too much with you, hmm?”, Rumi asks with a cheeky smile on her lips, Hobin’s entire face instantly scrunching up to an annoyed frown. “Stop it, Rumi!”, Hobin pulls her hands off his face and gives her a stern glare that’s more cute than menacing.</p><p>“Taehoon is my master, nothing more”, Hobin crosses his arms and pouts, deliberately looking away from Rumi to show her that he’s done with this conversation. “Oh, don’t be mad, I was just joking, Hobin”, Rumi waved her hands in front of Hobin trying to get his attention. This only managed to annoy him even more and he gave her another intense glare, Rumi sighed in return and looked at Hobin with puppy dog eyes in an attempt to wane his anger.</p><p>“Hmm...anyway, I just want to thank you for the digestive medicine, it really helped my stomach”, Rumi glanced towards Hobin, a gentle smile on her lips. Hobin’s frown finally softened and he looked at Rumi with a smile, “I’m glad I could help”.</p><p>The instant Gaeul heard “digestive medicine” rolling out of Rumi’s mouth her mind started spiralling, jealousy and suspicion slowly trickling into her body making her stomach clench painfully. <em>Did Rumi invite Hobin over to her house? So she like Hobin too? So she actually flirted with him- it wasn’t just because she’s always flirty? Why would she invite him over but not me? I understand you better than Hobin, anyway! Did you kiss him? </em>As the worrisome thoughts circled around inside her mind, she felt a sudden rush of nausea hitting her sinuses and turning her slightly dizzy. She couldn’t stay here anymore, not when Rumi and Hobin was enjoying each other’s company this much- it made her feel strangely hollow inside.</p><p>“Uhm, I have to go”, Gaeul pushed herself up and sprinted towards the main entrance- she needed to be by herself right now.  </p><p>“Huh? Wait! Where are you going?!”, Rumi yelled behind her, but Gaeul didn’t hear her voice- her mind too distraught and fogged by worried thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.</p><p>***</p><p><em>“Sniffle, sniffle”</em>...Gaeul doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting inside the toilet stall crying- all she knows is that the emotions inside of her right now are too jumbled up to properly comprehend. She doesn’t really know why she’s crying either, all she knows is that she feels deceived by Rumi- as if she’s lied to her about Hobin. But that doesn’t make any sense either, she knows that they’ve met before at Rumi’s house to film videos. Gaeul looks at her hands, they are slick with tears and snot. As she tries to blink away her tears she focuses her eyes on the toilet door, her body too exhausted from all the crying. <em>What’s going on with me? Why am I feeling so confused? </em></p><p>Gaeul imagines Rumi in front of her, her comforting arms embracing her, her forehead against her soft chest. A soft smile enters her lips, her body instantly feeling much lighter as if she’s floating on clouds. <em>I’ve hugged Hobin before, but his hugs never feel as good as Rumi’s, </em>Gaeul thinks before imagining Rumi leaning in close to her, her soft painted lips pressing against her own. She feels warmth pulsing beneath her lips as she imagines their kiss deepening, Rumi’s lips moving against her own. As arousal starts growing inside her core, she presses her thighs together to quench it.</p><p>In the midst of it all a sudden rush of embarrasment hits her as she realizes that friendship isn’t the only thing she wants from Rumi. <em>Oh god, why do I have a crush on Rumi? What would she think if she knew?? </em>Gaeul presses her palms against her face and groans, why hadn’t she realized this sooner?</p><p>***</p><p>“Mmm...this samgyeopsal was delicious! Anyway, this is all for today, don’t forget to leave a like and subscribe!, Rumi says before blowing a kiss towards the camera, her orange lipstain wiped away by the grease from the pork belly she’d just finished. Rumi burps and grimaces as she looks down at her bloated stomach. If Rumi could choose freely she would only film mukbangs twice a month since the meals that got the most views were way too huge and heavy for her sensitive stomach.<em> Uhh...why do I do this to myself? I feel like a giant egg,</em> Rumi reaches for the digestive medicine and as she gulps down the spicy tasting liquid she grimaces in disgust- she’s never really liked the taste of Festal that much, but it is the only thing that actually managed to relieve her stomach pain after heavy meals.</p><p>Rumi looks at herself in the mirror and sighs as her reflection stares back at her. Her make-up looks cakey and dry from the many times she’d re-applied it to hide her dark undereyes and pimples, two things she wouldn’t have if she got enough sleep and could afford to eat healthier. Luckily, the camera filter and lightning always managed to hide her flaws- even when she was barefaced in front of the camera. She picks up the bottle of Festal and looks at it, the herbal smell still wafting out of empty bottle. She frowns and throws away the bottle, it reminds her of Gaeul- of how she had just run away yesterday. The bottle hits the wall- the dark glass shattering in pieces as Rumi’s throat goes dry. <em>Why did she just run away like that? She didn’t even stop when I called out her name...she just ignored me, she didn’t even bother to say “Hi” too me first, </em>a feeling of darkness grows inside of Rumi’s chest as the confused thoughts remind her of yesterday.</p><p><em>But at the same time...she looked really sad,</em> Rumi thinks back to how Gaeul’s demeanor had quickly changed just before she sprinted away. She’d been too engrossed in her conversation with Hobin to notice it in time, but Gaeul’s face had contorted into something akin to distress. <em>Her eyes looked so sad...and I didn’t even notice it. I should talk to her,</em> Rumi grabbed her phone and started typing, she wanted to meet up tomorrow! <em>Hmm...what should I ask? Wanna come over for dinner? No that sounds like I’m inviting her over for a date! Oh, wait...I could just ask her if she wants to come over to help me prepare for a video, that doesn’t sound too serious...</em></p><p>Rumi quickly types down the words before the logical part of her brain finds a reason to hesitate: {do you wanna come over tomorrow? I need some help with a video ^_^}</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Too be continued..</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm finally done with this chapter, thought I'd be able to finish earlier but I've been so busy lately :/ anyway, here is chapter 2!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{do you wanna come over tomorrow? I need some help with a video ^_^}</p><p>As Gaeul reads the message she instantly cringes from embarresment, her cheeks turning a vivid pink as she wraps her arms around her calves and lets her forehead rest against her knees. God she really doesn't deserve Rumi! How could she when Rumi was being this nice after she practically ran away just because she was feeling a little envious? Gaeul frowns as her mind replays the vivid images of her emotional outburst. "Ahh! Stupid me! Why did I have to act like such a brat, oof!, Gaeul's puffs her cheeks out she blows out a frustrated breath, her embarressment now replaced by annoyance at her own stupidity.</p><p>Grabbing her phone she quickly types a reply, but as her finger hits the send-button a slight sense of anxiety and hesitation fills her chest. Why was Rumi going out of her way to be so kind towards her after the way she had behaved yesterday? Even though the thought of spending more time with Rumi made her feel all tingly inside, she couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous about the prospect of being stuck in a room alone with her. What if Rumi asked her about why she had ran away liked that? What would she say then? Gaeul knew that she wasn’t a good liar and Rumi would probably see through her excuses quite easily making it even more awkward between them. <em>Uhh...I hope she goes easy on me...I hope she isn’t too mad at me,</em> Gaeul thought as she sighed, not feeling particularly eager to meet Rumi again.</p><p>***</p><p>Taking off her apron Rumi immidiately ran to her vanity mirror, Gaeul was about to arrive in 10 minutes and she didn’t want to look completely disheveled in front of her. She had been cooking and baking for the last four hours and since she usually ordered takeout she hadn’t anticipated how long it would take to both cook and bake a dessert, and now she didn’t even have any time left for a quick shower! Rumi wiped her face and quickly brushed her hair, and to make herself look a little bit more put together, she applied some mascara and glossy coral-pink lipstain that complemented the vibrant ginger tones of her hair. Last but not least she put on her favourite perfume, its smell fresh like a breeze of summer air- her favourite season of the year.</p><p>Taking one last glance at the mirror she took a deep breath to calm herself, her entire body feeling flustered and slightly tense- which in itself surprised her since she had met up with Gaeul so many times before yet none of those times had felt this nerve-wracking. She’d been on a couple of dates before but she hadn’t been particularly nervous before the dates- the guys she dated were usually more awkward and sometimes intimidated by her confidence and bubbly personality. <em>Calm down, Rumi! This isn’t even a date!, </em>Rumi thought to herself as she tried to calm herself, her anxiety hanging over her head like a stormy sky.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Ting! Ting!</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>Rumi’s heart skipped a beat at hearing the doorbell ring and she instantly jumped up from the bed. Gaeul was here! Rumi walked up to the door with a slight jump in her steps, a slight blush painting her cheeks as both excitement and anticipation bubbled inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Rumi”, Gaeul said and Rumi instantly noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and the tone of her voice- it sounded shy almost tentative, as if she too was feeling nervous. A slight discomfort climbed up her spine as she picked up on Gaeul’s nervousness, it was so unlike her- yet at the same time it felt surprisingly comforting knowing that she wasn’t alone in her unease.</p><p>“Oh, Hi! Gaeul, uhm come in!”, Rumi held the door up further and gestured to her to come in. Gaeul looked around the hallway, her wandering eyes widening at seeing the dull off-white walls, the room Rumi usually filmed her videos in looked nothing like this, this part of her apartment looked dated and like it hadn’t been renovated for awhile. She’d always thought Rumi came from money and lived in a fancy apartment decorated to the max in her own aesthethic, but this looked more withered by time than Hobin’s apartment.</p><p>Rumi felt slightly embarassed at seeing Gaeul’s perplexed expression, this part of her apartment obviously didn’t look like the room that she usually filmed her videos in and Gaeul must be confused. “Oh, my room is this way, I didn’t bother decorating the entire house since I only film in my room”, Rumi said as she scratched the back of her head feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>“Ahh no I wasn’t- I like...this room looks okay too”, Gaeul gave Rumi a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Well, are you hungry? I cooked some food”, Gaeul picked up on the slightly hopeful tone in Rumi’s voice- as if she had prepared the food just because Gaeul was coming over. <em>Oh...she cooked the food just because I was coming over?</em>, as realization hit her consciousness a slight warmth blossomed in her chest. Gaeul felt her hands go clammy and as the air between them suddenly turned heavy Gaeul lost focus on what they were talking about. “Or...if you want we could just go to my bedroom and eat later”, Rumi asked finally breaking the awkward silence between them, hesitation creeping up her spine as Gaeul once again didn’t answer. “Umm...Gaeul??”, Rumi leaned closer to Gaeul’s face and finally she regained focus, her back straightening as she met Rumi’s questiong gaze with her own confused eyes.</p><p>“Oh yeah sure! Whatever you say”, Gaeul quickly retorted. Rumi smirked, Gaeul could be so adorably weird sometimes- her quirks were too damn endearing sometimes.</p><p>With a coy yet playful smile Rumi turned around as she gestured for Gaeul to follow her. Gaeul’s eyes was once again drawn to Rumi’s body, or more accurately to her hips. As she followed behind Rumi she couldn’t help but notice the enticing way in which Rumi’s hips swayed- the soft curves of her body much more prominent than her own curves.</p><p>A gasp escapes Gaeul’s lips as Rumi grabs her wrist and swiftly drags her inside her room, Gaeul’s gaze finally dropping from Rumi’s enticing hips to what’s in front of her. The room looks exactly like what she had seen in Rumi’s videos- the walls clad in pink floral wallpaper and the furniture equally pink and girly- so different from her own room which was more demurely decorated in light neutral colors, the only pops of color being her many plushies.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here”, instead of letting go of her hand Rumi grabs her other hand and drags her towards the bed, Gaeul’s feet stumbling as both of them plop down on the bed simultaniously. “Ahh! No Rumi wait!”, the force of the pull has Gaeul falling down flat on the bed, her back hitting the soft mattress covered in silk sheets. Rumi on the other hand instantly lands down on the bed gracefully, her legs crossed and a smirk on her lips as she looks down at Gaeul. “What’s going on in your head chicken? You seem distracted”, Rumi pouts her lips and rests her chin in her palms.</p><p>Gaeul puffs out an annoyed breath and shoots an angry glare towards Rumi’s smirking face, “Uhh! Why did you have to pull me like that, yellow-hair!”. Gaeuls pushes herself into a sitting position making sure to put some distance between herself and Rumi.</p><p>A dainty smile crosses Rumi’s lips before she giggles, the sound reminiscent of windchimes being softly swayed by the wind. “Well...if I didn’t pull you into bed you’d just be standing in the middle of the room staring at the wallpaper. And don’t try to change the subject, chicken! What’s going on with you, hmm?”, Rumi asked, poking Gaeul’s forehead with one finger.</p><p>Gaeul huffed out a soft sigh and looked down, feeling increasingly awkward as Rumi’s questioning eyes bore down on her face as if she didn’t want to give her any leeway to squirm her way out of this. Somehow it almost fell as if Rumi wasn’t just asking what was going on with her right now but also why she had ran away like that yesterday- and Gaeul just didn’t feel ready to talk about that right now.</p><p>“Uh, ah I just feel weird, that’s all”, Gaeul managed to blurt out as she picked on her fingers, still not comfortable enough to meet Rumi’s intense gaze. “Hmm...well then why do you feel weird?”, Rumi leaned in closer- her face just inches away from Gaeul’s face, her warm breath alerting Gaeul of just how close she was. Gaeul’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her chest tighten, warm blood seeping into her blushing cheeks as the close proximity to Rumi turned her completely flustered.</p><p>“Ah, well..I...”, Gaeul kept looking at her fingers unable to answer Rumi as the words caught up inside her throat. What was she going to say? That she felt weird because Rumi made her feel all jumbled up inside? That she’d thought about Rumi in ways she couldn’t possibly imagine? They were friends for gods sake, she couldn’t tell her how she felt! Gaeul swallows and blurts out the only excuse she can come up with, “I don’t know...I just...”, but before she can complete the sentence Rumi grabs her chin, tilting her head up so she is forced to meet Rumi’s questioning eyes.</p><p>What she then sees makes her pulse hitch and just as she’s about to gasp she restrains herself, holding her gasp inside so Rumi doesn’t see how much she affects her. The pupils of Rumi’s glimmering honey brown eyes are dilated as if she’s hungry for something unsaid. <em>No that can’t be it, </em>Gaeul thinks just as Rumi swipes one finger across her cheek ever so gently. “You don’t know? I think you do, but you don’t want to tell me”, Rumi’s eyes turn gentle as she tilts her head to the side. “Why did you run away like that yesterday? If something is bothering you then I want to know”, Rumi’s tone serious yet serene, as if she isn’t accusing or mad but just curious.</p><p>Hearing the gentle tone of Rumi’s voice some of the tenseness inside Gaeul dissipates, but now she was met with the challenge of telling her the truth. <em>Ahh, what should I say?</em>, Gaeul let out a shaky breath as she finally let her eyes wander up to meet Rumi’s gentle gaze.</p><p>“I ran away because I was feeling upset”, Gaeul retorts as her brows furrow in slight worry as if she’s afraid Rumi’s going to cuss her out for behaving immaturely. Rumi reaches out her hand, swiping Gaeul’s bangs away from her face, pushing it behind her ear. “Hmm...are you mad at me?”, Rumi asks as Gaeul’s eyes widen in surprise. “Why do you think that?! I’m the one who have been behaving immaturely...ah I’m sorry”, Gaeul looks down with regret in her eyes. Rumi smiles fondly and gently grabs Gaeul’s hands. “It’s okay chicken, I’m just asking cuz if there is something I did that upset you, I want to know”, Rumi says- her thumbs soothingly swiping over Gaeul’s palms, the motion erupting a shiver through Gaeul’s flustered body.</p><p>Gaeul contemplates, if she tells Rumi about her feelings chances are that it will jeopardize their friendship...but at the same time, if she refrains from telling her the truth the rift between them will just grow bigger till eventually there is nothing left of their friendship, either way their friendship won’t be the same as before. Still, she felt reluctant about telling her the truth, she’d never confessed to anyone before since she’d never had the guts to do so. <em>Ugh, what if she gets creeped, hmm...maybe I shouldn’t tell her everything, </em>Gaeul contemplates before deciding to only tell her half the truth. Sighing in vain, as if this was a battle between Rumi and her that she couldn’t possibly win she finally decides to share a vague bit of the truth; “Umm...yes I got upset yesterday because you and Hobin seemed so close...hehe I guess I felt a little bit left out”, Gaeul laughs awkwardly, her eyes leaving Rumi’s in embarresment. <em>God, this is so cringy, </em>Gaeul thinks while groaning internally.</p><p>Rumi’s eyes widened in surprise as her pulse raised ever so slightly, this was definitely not the answer she had expected. She’d expected Gaeul to tell her that something was going on at home or that there was some bully that was bothering her, and that that is the reason she had been upset. She’d never anticipated that the culprit behind Gaeul’s behaviour had been Hobin and her all along, that Gaeul was upset because she felt like Hobin had been favored over her. <em>No, that can’t be it, it must be because she thinks I’m interested in Hobin, she couldn’t possibly be upset because she...likes me, no that’s impossible, </em>Rumi’s mind protested as if it wanted smother any remaining hopefullness about Gaeul liking her back. Rumi felt a sudden rush of gloom as disappointment once again started festering inside of her chest and she gave Gaeul a reassuring smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p>“Chicken, you know...I’ve never been interested in Hobin. I know you have a crush on him and l would never try to steal him away from you, I... don’t ever want to hurt you like that”. Gaeul exhales lightly as her stomach drops seeing Rumi’s saddened eyes. No, that’s not what she had meant...she wasn’t upset because she wanted more attention from Hobin, even though that’s what she herself had thought at first.</p><p>Rumi gently lets go of Gaeul’s hands and tries to back away to put some distance between them but this time it’s Gaeul that reaches out- grabbing Rumi’s soft hands and pressing them to her cheeks, aware of just how intimate the gesture was. “No, that’s not what I meant...I got jealous because I just felt like...you liked Hobin more than you liked me....I umm...like you”, Gaeul bit her lips as the confession rolled off her lips, its utterance melting off some of the heaviness in her chest. Rumi just looked at her, wonder in her eyes as she just stared at Gaeul for several quiet seconds.</p><p>“So...wait...what do you mean?”, Rumi retorted as she felt heart race. <em>She couldn’t possibly mean...no that’s not...</em>Rumi’s thoughts halting as Gaeul once again confessed, “I mean that...I think I have a crush on you”. Gaeul let go of her hands as she hid her reddened face with her palms. Rumi gasped as her heart began to flutter once again, and even though the doubtful part of her mind still couldn’t believe Gaeul’s words a new burst of hopeful joy rushed through her body as she too blurted out her confession; “I like you to Gaeul, actually I’ve... had feelings for you for quite some time now”.</p><p>“Huh? So you...”, Gaeul’s hands finally drops from her face as Rumi’s confession hits her like a wave.</p><p>“Yes, chicken I have a crush on you too”, Rumi gives her a cheeky grin- her eyes glimmering in a way that takes Gaeul’s breath away. Leaning in close, Rumi gently grabs Gaeul’s chin, her plush soft lips finally meeting Gaeul’s, all the worry and tenseness leaving their bodies as it’s replaced by lust. The kiss is soft at first, just their lips taking time to gently nibble and caress each other, Rumi’s hands wandering down Gaeul’s back as she wraps her arms around Rumi’s neck, pulling her closer.</p><p>Gaeul had never been kissed before, but she wanted more- she wanted to feel all of Rumi’s soft curves against her, wanted to feel more of Rumi’s taste on her lips. Sensing her blooming desperation, Rumi deepens the kiss- gently biting Gaeul’s lower lip to then let her tongue slide over the bite too soothe the slight sting, Gaeul gasping in pleasure as a soft moan escapes her swollen lips. Rumi takes that as her sign to go further, sliding in her tongue as Gaeul eagerly does the same wanting to taste more of Rumi on her lips. God, Rumi couldn’t believe kissing Gaeul would feel this good, it was beyond what she had imagined. She’d kissed guys before but none of her past kisses could measure up to this, this in comparison felt divine- she just couldn’t get enough of Gaeul and in the back of her mind she knew that she needed more even though she had never done it before.</p><p>“Ha...ahh...”, they both panted in unison as Rumi let their lips part, her eyes half-lidded in lust as she gently pushed Gaeul down on the soft satin pillows, a lustful gasp leaving Gaeul’s lips as her back hit the soft cushion. She looked at Gaeul, the way her silky raven strands was spread on the pillow, the heavy flush of her cheeks and her pink lips parted ever so slightly- she looked stunning, absolutely delectable. But before another thought could cross her mind, Gaeul pulled her down, her body flush against Gaeul’s as Gaeul wrapped her legs around her waist, effectively trapping her in a tight embrace. “Ha...aah...are you sure you want to do this”, Rumi asked, their faces a mere inch apart from each other, their breaths heating the air between them. Rumi could feel herself getting wetter, her nipples stiffening as her chest was pressed tightly against Gaeul’s.</p><p>“Ha...yes...I want more”, was all Gaeul had to say for Rumi to once again close the gap, their lips meeting once again in a heated kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>Too be continued?...</strong>
</p><p>Do you guys want another chapter with smut? otherwise I will end it here and leave it to your imagination :P</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New year! I'll hopefully be done with the next chapter next week💃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>